Secret To Die For
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Governor Sasuke Uchiha has a secret. A blonde and MALE secret. Pictures should never be left lying around. Yaoi Sasuke/Naruto lemon


**Title**: Secret To Die For

**Rating**: M for scandalized sex

**Disclaimer**: Maybe my governor will illegally sell the rights to me.

**Description**: Governor Sasuke Uchiha has a secret. A blonde and MALE secret. Pictures should never be left lying around. Sasuke/Naruto Yaoi

**Author's Note**: Rather than being pissed at politics, I am rather amused. It was only a matter of time. If you haven't heard, don't watch the news, or live under a rock and only come out for smutty goodness, everyone in America now knows about the idiots running my state. Now normally I hate discussing politics but this is not a matter of opinion because everyone in Illinois hates the governor. The moron attempted to "sell" Obama's senate seat to the highest bidder and promised to sell Wrigley Field if the Chicago Tribune fired his enemy writers. So the dumbass got caught and now everyone else in the nation knows how corrupted he is. We can't even blame a political party because this dumbnuts is a Democrat and our last governor, a Republican, is in jail for corruption. So hopefully Illinois will get a governor that actually cares about us and not their wallets. But then again, its politics.

Back to the important matters, this story was actually conceived on a train trip home from Chicago. I was listening to my favorite The Birthday Massacre song while thinking up details for this story. I was inspired entirely by the first four lines of the song. The original story plot was Sasuke being a senator, but a governor seemed more…appropriate. I am posting this story earlier than planned in light of recent events. So please, enjoy!

**Playlist**: _To Die For_ by The Birthday Massacre

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

_Tighten your tie boy_

_You're something to die for_

_But don't hold your breath now_

_You're just killing time_

I straighten my tie for what seemed like the hundredth time while practicing my speech in front of a mirror. I was nervous, sweating bullets. I thought over and over about what I was going to say. The press was waiting. Tomorrow my face would be plastered all over the front pages again. My conference would be played over and over again on news shows. Night show hosts will joke. Critics will mock. Supporters will…wait what supporters?

This was all just plain stupidity, at least on my behalf. If I had not been so stupid, so dumb, none of this would have happened. But here I am, ready to await my destiny and face the crowd of pit-bulls known as reporters.

I was getting ready to step out when I was stopped. I turned and he was staring at me with a comforting smile. "Good luck out there," Naruto whispered to me, and then he kissed me.

I kissed back then step out to face the crowd.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

I pushed him onto my bed, kissing him deeply. This felt good, this felt great. I don't know why this hasn't happen before tonight. Maybe because we had both been busy, I don't know. Whatever the reason, it's been far too long to wait. I am hot all over and I know he is too. I can feel it in his passionate kisses. I can hear it in his erratic breathing. I can see it in his lust filled eyes. And I wonder if I look as hot, as beautifully enticing as he does.

His tongue massages mine. It explores my mouth, but wait. It leaves my mouth. His lips ghost over my sensitive neck. It sucks and licks my neck up and down, then up to my earlobe, where he sucks and licks some more. He blows gently into my ear, causing a shiver to race down my spine. Then he whispers softly in my ear.

"We shouldn't be doing this"

So I reply. "But it feels so good"

I run my hands down his chest and I slowly unbutton his shirt. His nice dress shirt, a pale orange color which contrasts with my dress shirt, a navy blue. Finally I have unbuttoned my prize and I open the shirt to kiss his sculpted chest. I left a rather nice love mark in between his perfectly rosy nipples. Those were being neglected! I took the left one in my mouth while I played with the right one. I ran my tongue around the nipple, never quite reaching the tip. Beautiful noises escaped his mouth like I have never heard before. After the tip grew to a harden nub, I bit it slightly then move to the next one.

While I repeated the process, I felt his hands move down my back. One of his hands moved to my front and grabbed my slowing stiffening crotch. I stopped to moan at the feeling of his hand there. He began to stroke through the thick material of my black dress pants. Then he fingered the top of my waistline and unbuttoned my pants. He pulled down the zipper, and then pushed the pants down a little. I could feel a pressure off my hard-on as the pants moved away from that area. He continued to stroke, this time through my boxers, but then he abruptly stopped.

"Naruto…" I subconsciously moaned out.

Naruto moved away from me to unbutton his own dress pants. He pushed the black material past his slim hips to throw them on the floor. He moved to his orange boxers and took those off too. He sat upright on my bed, only wearing his unbuttoned dress shirt and a proud erection.

"Sasuke," he said grasping his member, "I haven't been waiting so long for this." He began stroking his long hard member, slow at first. He cupped the tip to smear the precum over his fingers, and then he continued to stroke, gaining speed.

"I have longed to have you touch me like this. Instead of my hand I crave your hand, maybe even your mouth-"

I cut him off to move his hand and replace with my mouth. He gasped out when I sucked on the tip to taste him. He tasted amazing and I was instantly hooked, like some kind of drug. I held down his hips as I move my mouth to lick the underside of his member, running the tip of my tongue across the bottom. Finally I relaxed my mouth and swallowed as much of him as I could. I bobbed my head up and down on his member, burying my nose in his thick light curls and inhaling his musky scent. I looked up to see his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. His lustful eyes were half closed and his mouth hung slightly open. I could feel his member stiffen in my mouth and he cried out as he released into my mouth.

I swallowed as much as I could with some dripping out of my mouth. His taste was incredible, better than I imagined. I stood up and removed the rest of my clothes. Naruto laid on my bed, breathing heavily in a post-orgasm coma. I crawled back on the bed and lifted Naruto to a sitting position. I sat behind him with his still clothed back pressed against my stomach. He rested his head against my shoulder while I kissed his neck with light kisses. I ran my hands lightly down his chest, circling his navel in a spiral fashion.

"Ah…Sasuke…" he whispered out as I rubbed his inner thighs. I ran the tips of my fingers gently across his soft member, increasing foreplay. I was hard, very hard and I wanted nothing more than to release. But I wanted to release inside of him with me so I waited for him to get hard again.

While rubbing his thighs, I hooked under his knees and pulled them up toward his chest. I rubbed downwards and began fondling his soft sac. He cried out on my shoulder as I rubbed in sensitive spots. While I distracted him, I move one hand away to pull the hand lotion sitting on my bedside table. I uncapped the bottle and rubbed a little bit on my fingers. Once slicked up, I push one finger softly into his puckered pink hole.

"Ah, ah…ah" he groaned out as I gently massaged my finger into his hole. The tight heat surrounded my finger as I push into his body. Such an erotic, amazing feeling to be surrounded by his tight heat. We were connected by one finger but I craved more. So I pushed another one in.

"AH, ah…Sas…ah," His incoherent words sent shivers down my spine, turning me harder. I rubbed my erection against his back so he subconsciously arched into my touches against his back and I felt his own member growing harder.

I pushed my two fingers in and out of him until he began riding my fingers. "Naruto?" I questioned.

"I'm ready, push it in," he breathe out.

"But Naruto there hasn't been enough-"

"Please!" he cried out, panting, "just…ah..push..ah"

So I didn't hesitate. I aligned my hard on with his hole and I pressed my head against his tight opening. He moaned out something incoherent as I pushed in gently. Finally I was in to the hilt with his back curved into my front. I waited for him to adjust to my intrusion but he had other plans. He wiggled his butt and lifted slightly to sit back down inside of me. He was definitely ready for me.

I held on to his hips and with his help, I pulled him off and pushed him back down. There was no greater feeling than this, feeling his hot body wrapped around my hard member. I moved slowly at first, pushing in to get him used to the feeling. Naruto, on the other hand, was impatient, and began pushing back against me. I moved faster, thrusting intensely.

At some point, I rubbed against a spot inside of him that made Naruto convulse and cry out in the most beautiful, pleasurable cry. I concentrated and angled my throws into that spot. I was addicted to his cries. They were the most beautiful form of music my ears have ever heard. He was truly beautiful in this lustful state. A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body. The intoxicating smell of sweat and sex filled our nasal passages. The sounds of skin slapping skin just made me more aroused, if possible. While I pushed into Naruto and he slammed back onto me, I realized his beautiful hard dick was being neglected. Not one for neglecting, I grasped it hard and rubbed it in time to our movements.

Finally I felt myself slipping control and I lost my battle. I released long and hard into Naruto's body. While releasing, I continued to strike his sweet spot until he too came again, splattering the sheets with his semen. We panted together until he pulled up off me. My own semen dripped out of his abused hole and down his legs to mix with his own semen on the sheets. He lay down next to me and I wrapped my tired arms around his warm waist. Our breathing was still irregular, but we were completely satisfied.

"How come we waited so long?" he asked.

"Because we are supposed to be professionals and our relationship will cause a scandal for both of us," I replied.

"Oh," he answered. He snuggled deep into my neck before talking again. "So lunch tomorrow, want to do a quickie?"

I laughed and drifted to sleep.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

The next day from that at lunch we had our quickie. We skipped foreplay and went straight to action. His pants were down, wrapped around his ankles, and his perfect bare butt bent over my desk in front of my face. I separated his tight tan globes apart to reveal his puckered entrance, tinted a beautiful pink against his tan body.

He looked even more appealing in the daylight, panting over my oak desk. Documents and other important papers now laid scattered across the floor having been thrown off in our ruthless lust. His and my ties sat among the paper carnage. His shirt was half open and mine was just hanging off my shoulders. It was an erotic sight to anyone who might have been watching, but luckily I made sure to lock my office door.

After admiring the pink hole for a little bit longer, I pressed my tongue against his opening. He squeaked out in surprise as I pushed against the opening, then shoved my tongue in completely. I pulled out of his heat then dipped back, repeating the process, making him scream. He reached down and began stroking his own erection, so I replace his hand with mine. He trembled in euphoria as I pleasured him from both ends. His member twitched in my hand so I stopped and stood up.

"Hey why did you stop?" he asked.

I smiled then without warning, I shoved my hard-on into his body. He moaned out in pleasure, happy that I continued. His tight body wrapped around me, squeezing and giving me an amazing feeling. The feeling was sending me over the edge as I thrusted into Naruto. Who would have guessed the chief of education would be so talented in bed? Maybe those sex-ed classes really paid off.

He reached the edge sooner than I did and came all over the side of my desk. I reached my peak and filled his tight body with my seed. We panted against the edge of my desk for a moment, and then I pulled out to turn off the video camera sitting on a table. When I turned back to him, Naruto was already pulling up his pants.

"I can't wait to see that with you later," he said, crossing the room. He gave me a quick kiss and left my office. I finished my own dressing and crammed my actual lunch in my mouth as fast as I could.

This became our routine. We spent lunch with our quickies then we would go back to either mine or his place for actual sex. Pictures and videos were recorded for our own personal porno.

It was strange for me to be in this relationship. Being a public official, I hid my sexuality, so I have never had an actual partner. Naruto and I both agreed for the sake of our positions, no pun intended, we were to remain a secret.

Or so we thought.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

I woke up before Naruto did. It was a regular night for us. We had dinner, back to my place, mind-blowing sex, and then sleep. I loved to wake up before Naruto did so I could watch him sleep. He was perfect while he slept. I would stroke his face, occasionally kissing his nose. He looked peaceful, irresistible, and he had been mine for nearly three years.

I was nearing my reelection as governor and I began debating whether or not we should come out as a couple. I wanted to; hell I wanted to marry him. But I wondered what would happen to us, our careers, everything we have built up.

From somewhere on the floor, my cell phone vibrated. I reluctantly got up from my spot in my warm bed, away from my Naruto, to answer my phone lost in my pants.

Yawn. "Hello?" I asked, half-asleep.

"Sasuke? It's me." My lieutenant governor Suigetsu spoke rapidly from the other end. "I'm on my way over to your place right now. I will call when I am outside your door. Don't answer your door, your house phone, even this phone unless it's me. I should be there soon."

He hung up before I got a chance to talk. What the hell did he mean? And why the hell was he coming so early?

I was just about to crawl back to bed when a sharp knock came from downstairs. Followed by a pounding. Then the doorbell went crazy. The hell?

Naruto rolled over in bed but continued sleeping. I left his side to peer out the window. I was a bit off guard to the scene outside.

Vehicles by the droves parked in front of my house with reporters swarming out. Reporters swarmed my porch. Many set up cameras and began filming with the lenses pointed at my azaleas. Early morning news reporters spoke into their microphones, making gestures to my house. Newspaper photographers snapped picture after picture of the house. Neighbors leaving for work stopped out of curiosity to wonder what was going on. Neighbors clad in robes and pajamas along with passing pedestrians stopped to check out the pandemonium. The police arrived and stood to watch over the situation to take control, if needed. I pulled away from the window, curious but stressed to what was going on. I racked my brain for any bad decision I might have made that had drawbacks. Maybe it was something I said recently? I tried to figure out the situation when my cell started buzzing again.

"Sasuke? I'm here but at your back door," Suigetsu spoke with urgency in his voice.

Once again I left the warmth of my bed. I pulled on the nearest pair of pants I could reach, which belonged to Naruto and went downstairs to open the door.

I was almost run over by Suigetsu charging in the kitchen. I was almost run over again when he pushed me out of the way to dead-bolt the door.

"I thought I wouldn't make it alive through those people with their questions about the situation. If you decide to go to office today, you should consider leaving through a window," he said making a pot of coffee.

I was a little annoyed. "Um, about that, what the hell is going on? Why are there reporters on my front lawn?"

Suigetsu nearly dropped the bowl of cereal he was pouring himself. "You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Oh crap Sasuke, this one takes the cake. Apparently, someone leaked out some pictures to a newspaper. Pictures involving you and another man in…_intimate_ acts," he emphasized on intimate.

I was struck. Photos I kept in my office desk of me and Naruto's daily activities. Someone found them and leaked them out to the media. Our private photos now belonged to the press.

"I mean I can't believe someone from the other party would stoop so low as to doctoring some photos of you. Really another attack ad would have been classier," Suigetsu poured two cups of steaming coffee.

I was about to take a sip when the worst of timing occurred. Naruto, wearing my dress shirt from yesterday and my boxers, came down the stairs yawning. Even in this dire situation, my focus instantly changed to the beautiful creature walking in my wrinkled clothes with messy bed hair.

"What's with the people outside and the phone ringing? Hey coffee! Morning Suigetsu," he left a quick kiss on my cheek and poured his own cup.

To say Suigetsu was shocked might have been an understatement. The reality is he dropped his coffee cup and now coffee made a puddle on my floor. Of course, he could still drink the coffee with his jaw being that close to the floor.

"So," I began, "about this situation, um, well, it's true." I put a slice of bread in the toaster.

"What's true?" asked Naruto, pouring a bowl of cereal.

I came crashing back to Earth. "Suigetsu, can you gape in the other room? I need to talk to Naruto privately."

Shaking his head and muttering to himself, the lieutenant governor left to sit in the living room. I turned back to Naruto and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Naruto, we've been found out."

He pulled away to face me, horrified. "What? We've been what?"

I took a breath. "Someone found pictures of us together. Our private pictures. They were leaked to the press. The media and now most of the state know about us."

"Sasuke…" he pulled away from me to stare in the sink. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I-"

He cut me off to kiss me deeply. When we released, he had tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't care about me. What about you? Your career? The election?"

I hadn't thought about it. "I don't know. I really don't know."

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

As I walked out to face the crowd, my hand was jerked back. I turned to have Naruto holding my hand. He embraced me and kissed me again.

"Sasuke," he said with his arms still wrapped around me. "When this is over, will you move in with me?"

He had the cutest blush. I wanted to get this conference over with so we could have a quickie in a utility closet. But then I had a better idea.

"I'll move in with you. But will you marry me too?"

He nearly tackled me to the ground when he hugged me. "Yes, YES!" We kissed again and I left to face the crowd.

**End**

**

* * *

  
**

This is about a week late of my intended posting. Oh well. Thanks for reading!

_Dante_


End file.
